Defeated
by XxRebeccaLeexX
Summary: Sammy is a 19 year old college girl who is best friends with the guitarist from Avenged Sevenfold. She hasn't really talked to the other members of Avenged Sevenfold yet, but she wishes too. School and her motivation to be successful keeps her distracted.
1. Long Time No See

I can feel the wind tousle my hair as I walk to the car from campus. Class was difficult today, but I am glad it is over. I am going to meet up with Brian for lunch and I have never been more excited to talk to him. Yes, we are best friends. Yes, we do live down the street from each other, but school has kept me busy and music has kept Brian busy. As I sat down in my black 2005 GTO, I sent Brian a text.

"_I'm leaving now, but since I'm in Florida, it's gonna be a drive. Seeyah later!:)" _

I went to college in Florida, but my friends and I live in south Georgia. St. Mary's to be exact. The ride back home could be between 45 minutes to an hour. I decides to take out my CD case so I can listen to some music while driving home. I finally decide to put in the newest My Chemical Romance CD, Danger Days: The True Lives Of Fabulous Killjoys.

About 15 minutes later, I hear my phone phone ring over the music. I groan because I hate pausing in the middle of a song; I then notice that the call is from Brian and smile.

"Hello?"

"Hey cutie." I blush to the sound of Brian's voice.

"What's up?" I ask curiously.

"One. I'm so glad that you're coming to have lunch with me. Samantha, I haven't talked to you in like, forever!"

"I know!" I nod as I agree with Brian. "I will be home soon. In like, 30 minutes."

"Alright. Two. Where do you want to go for lunch?" I took a moment to think. I really wasn't sure what I wanted. I could go for anything.

"Sammy?" Brian asks to make sure she was still on the line. Brian usually called me Sammy and I liked it. It was _his_ nickname for me. No one else really said it. It was either Samantha or Sam. I didn't mind it though, I think it is cute.

"Yea, sorry, uh. Take me somewhere you want to go. I could go for anything."

"Ok, I will see you later then."

"See ya Bri!" Bri is what I called Brian. It was _my_ nickname for him. She felt so comfortable saying it. It left her lips smoothly.

"Later!" I pressed 'end call' on my phone and instantly pressed play for the music to start again. I nearly gave myself a heart attack. I forgot how loud the music was, but after some time, I got used to it again.

About 30 minutes later, I pulled of the highway and quickly looked at the blue Georgia sky. I drove to Starbucks to get myself a coffee to keep myself awake after the boring day of class. As soon as I left Starbucks, I was back at my apartment within in 5 minutes.

I walked inside the building and went straight for the elevator. As soon as I got up to my floor, I sighed because I am feeling lazy and I don't feel like walking. Sadly, I had to. I walked over to my door and searched through my purse for the keys. The keys managed to fall out of my purse, so I needed to bend down which took effort I didn't feel like using. Yet, I still had to.

I got inside and it sounded very quiet. I placed my purse on the kitchen table and flung my shoes off. I then listened to the silence once again.

"Anybody home!" There was no answer, so I am guessing Zoey is out. I just shrugged and went to my room to freshen up before Brian could arrive. I sent Brian a text saying that I was home and I started to get ready. I wonder where Zoey went? She is usually home on the laptop, Xbox, or eating. I kind of chuckle a little at that thought, it was true though.

I continued to stare at myself blankly in the mirror, wondering what I should do. I decided to put on some mascara and eyeliner, not too much makeup, but just enough. I finished putting on my eyeliner and smiled at the mirror. I looked pretty good. Then, I heard my phone vibrate loudly at it shuffled against the sink counter top. It was a text from Brian.

"_Be there in 15 minutes:)_"

"_Ok:)_" I sent back. I quickly brushed through my long, black hair with my fingertips. I still had some time to myself, so I went to my room and started playing guitar. Playing guitar made the stress go away. Especially since today, Ricky was being so rude to me. I was discouraged by it the whole day, but I didn't want it to show. I wanted to get Ricky back. I want to do something so embarrassing to him so he will learn not to mess with me, but I am not that mean.

Rick has been bothering me since the first day of school. It's very childish though, especially since we are in college. You think someone would learn by then not to judge someone on looks or interest? Nope, not Ricky. I didn't even say a word to him, but he still managed to judge me. He ever started bothering me even more when he saw some of the scars going up the right side of my body. I would constantly tell Ricky that it was from a car accident accident over the summer, but her would just laugh at me.

I started to tear up a little as I continued to strum my guitar and sing my little song. I quickly stopped when a pair of tattooed arms wrapped around me. I squealed ad turned around to see that it was Brian. He smirked at my reaction and I playfully punched him.

"How the hell did you get in here!"

"Spare key." He smiled and jingled the keys in front of my face. "Remember?"

"Oh, you're right." Brian started to laugh at me and I joined him. It was embarrassing, but pretty funny. I couldn't help but to laugh at myself.

"That was a nice song you were playing." I blushed at his compliment. He is too sweet.

"Thanks, I wrote the lyrics myself." I looked down and bit my lower lip trying to hide my blush. "Ready to go?"

"Yea. I-" Brian stopped himself. He must have noticed that my eyes were red from tearing up.

"Have you been crying Sammy?"

"Uh, I just go something in my." I sensed that Brian new it was a lie, but he let it go.

" Anyways, shall well?" Brian made a gesture with his arms implying that I should lead the way. I nodded and started to walk. I went down stairs and grabbed my purse and opened the door to outside. Since Brian had a spare key, he was kind enough to close and look it for me. I then walked over to the elevator to exit the apartment building.

I was about to open his car door to go inside, but Brian raced to open it for me. I started at him for a minute then smiled. I slid in the seat and he closed the door. Brian walked over to the other side and got in the car.

"Are you sure you're up for anything?"

I nodded. "I'm sure Brian." Brian then started the car and we started to go to who knows where he wants to he. He drove in silence for about 3 minutes, I felt so awkward. I decided to start a conversation to fill our ears.

"I really missed you Bri." He smiled, but kept his eyes on the road.

"I missed you too Sammy." He paused. "You also look very beautiful today as well."

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

"I know." He smirked and I turned to look out the window so he wouldn't see my blushing, again. Brian has been my best friend since we went to school in Maryland together. He always managed to make me blush and feel happy.

I heard my stomach gurgle and I just started at it. Brian and I started to laugh. I must have been hungry. I turned my head to look out the window again and noticed that it was started to get sandy. I turned to Brian and gave he a confused look. He must have saw me with he peripheral view.

"I thought you said you wanted to go where I wanted to go?" I stared at him blankly for a few seconds and realized what I had said earlier.

"I know, but I didn't know you were into beaches."

"I'm not a big fan of beaches, but I want to make this memorable. We haven't talked in some time. Well, 2 weeks, but that's a while for us. Who knows when we will have a 2 week breaks again? Even worse, more than a 2 week break!"

"You're right." I chuckled. "How about the rest of the day, it's just you and me? Possibly some others?"

"It's fine with me Sammy." I smiled at his response and turned to look out the window again. Brian started to pull into a seafood café. He knew that seafood was my favorite. I never felt more happy to hang out with Brian today. He is being such a sweetheart and I love it! He even made me completely forget about Ricky, but I bet he will bring it up during out conversation. Whatever, I might as well tell him. I need to get it off my chest.

Brian stopped and got out of the car. I stared at him as he started to walk to my side of the car. He open the door for me and grabbed my hand to help me up. Again, I blushed. I couldn't help it. He is being too sweet and it's make more blush badly. I can't wait for lunch, 1. I'm starving and 2. me and Brian have intense conversations when we eat and/or hangout together. Today, it was just for us. Life couldn't be any more perfect then it is now.


	2. What A Sweetheart

Brain and I started walking towards the doorway. I could smell the clam chowder from here. I could just feel my mouth starting to water. As we got to the doors, Brian opens and holds the door for me. I smile at him as I walk by. It is really cold in here, so I shivered as I walked in, but I quickly got used to it.

"Table for two?" The waitress assumes. Brian nods and turns to look at me. He gives me a sweet smile, so I give him one back.

"Follow me please." Brian follows the waitress and I am right behind him. It is quite crowded inside the restaurant, so we are seated outside. It is beautiful outside. I can hear the waves crashing and the light wind whistle. I gaze at the ocean before I focus myself back towards the waitress.

"Can I start you guys off with some drinks?"

"I'll have a glass of coke please." The waitress jots down Brian's order and turns to ask me.

"And you miss?"

"I guess I will take a glass of coke as well please." The waitress nods and walks back inside to get a drink. I turn my head towards Brian and I notice his gaze at me. I felt very self conscious, so I started to wonder what he is looking at.

"What, is there something on my face or..?"

"Nope." He pauses in the middle of his sentence and stares into my eyes. "You just look very beautiful today." I look down and blush. That is the second time he has called me beautiful today. I wonder why though? I know that we are best friends. But I have a feeling that he is flirting with me. I don't know if he is doing it on purpose or is just extra nice today.

"Bri, that is the second time you said that to me today. Thank you." Before Brian can speak, the waitress comes back with our drinks.

"Thank you." I smile at her kindly and take a sip of my soda.

"You're welcome. Now are you guys ready to order or do you need a few more minutes?"

"We would like a few more minutes please." Brian says to her kindly.

"No problem, I will be back shortly." The waitress walks away and Brian turns back to me. I am not looking at him because I am too busy staring at the ocean.

"Hey Sam?"

"Yea?"

"Why were you really tearing up today?" I stared at him blankly for a moment. I knew the he knew that I wasn't tearing up. That's why when I told him that I had something in my eye, he replied sounding confused, sensing the lie. I wanted to tell Brian, but at the same time, I didn't want to. I liked solving problems on my own. Then again, I know that he is going to find out from Zoey or Matt.

"Well, you see." I paused and Brian started at my with a slight sympathetic look. "There is this guy-." Before a I could finish, Brian cut me off.

"What, do ya like him or something?" He sounded a bit angry in his tone, but kept his cool.

"What? No, it's not that." I sensed the relief from him as I said that. Is Brain jealous? "You see, this guy has been bothering me since this semester has started. I think it is very childish though, especially since we are in college." I pause and take a deep breath before I could reveal anymore information. "Bri, this guy is hurting me with his words. I don't like it. I want him to stop, but, but I just can't rat on him by telling the professor or someone. This is college, it's the real world."

Brian takes my hands and looks deeply into my eyes. "Sammy. What is this guy saying to you?"

"Well, you know the scars on the right side of my body?" Brain nods. "Uh, well, he saw them one day. Believe me when I say this, but I have no idea how. He always talks about it with his scumbag friends and they laugh at me everyday. I even told him that it was from the accident over the summer. He just rolls his eyes and continues to laugh at me. I know it's childish, but Bri, it _bothers_ me." Through the corner of my eyes, I see the waitress coming back. So I pull away from Brian's hands and quickly look at the menu. I haven't even decided on what I wanted.

"Alrighty, are ya guys ready to order?"

"I'll just have some baby shrimp with some New England clam chowder." The waitress writes down Brian's order and turns to me.

"I'll have a lobster and some craw fish chowder."

"Ok, your order should be out within 10 to 25 minutes." The waitress smiles and I smile back at her. She walks away and I look down feeling a bit embarrassed about what I had just told Brian. He then takes his hand and lifts up my chin revealing my red face. I was not only embarrassed, but now I am blushing. Jesus Christ.

Brian smirks at my face and I give him a teasing glare, but it quickly turns into a smile when he starts laughing at me. I feel extremely happy know. I just want to get up from my seat and give Brian a be hug. He was being a major sweetheart and a flirt. But I knew that Brian wanted to know more about this guy who is bothering me, so I turn my focus to Brian's eyes.

"What is this guys name?"

"His name is Ricky."

"Ricky eh? Do you want me to mess him up or something." I laugh at his response. I wanted something bad to happen to Ricky, but that was wrong. Plus, Brian was built and can easily take down Ricky. I don't want Brian going to jail for battery chargers, so I protested against his statement.

"Very funny Brian, but I can easily take care of my own problems." I whisper 'I think' under my breath, he must have heard me whisper something.

"What was that Sam?"

"Oh nothing. You don't need to be hurting anyone though. I just wanted to talk about my situation, well, kind of."

"I understand, but if this guy doesn't grow up soon, I will guarantee that this guy will get taught a lesson." He pauses and his voice gets a bit calmer. "Sammy, I care about you a lot." Those words hit me, I know it wasn't the words 'I love you', but it was enough to make me feel loved. I was cared for. Then again, Brian and I are best friends, but those words have never come out of his mouth before. Well, at least when speaking to me.

"I care about you too Bri." I smile and get up from my seat to give him a light kiss on the cheek. As I sit back down, I notice his smile showing that he accomplished something. I roll my eyes at him, but he really did accomplish something. He made me really happy. I mean, I was already kind of happy. I loved playing my guitar and hanging out with my friends, but school has been very stressful.

The wind blows lightly and I take a whiff of the air around me. It not only looks beautiful outside, but it smells pretty good as well. I then noticed that I was smelling our food as the waitress opened the door. She placed our food on the table and gives us a smile.

"Let me know if you guys need anything. Enjoy your food." Brian and I smile at the waitress and she walks away. The food is pretty good, I have only been here once, about a year ago or two. I don't quite remember what I had ordered, but it had to have been nearly as good as what I am eating now.

For the rest of our lunch, Brian and I joke around. I can tell that he is having a good time being here with me. I am having a pretty good time as well. The food is great, our conversation is great, this day is great. Brian had made me blush more than ever and I actually felt beautiful today. I know that he said it twice, but words are just words. I actually felt the words he said and I believe that he meant them.

As soon as I finish my food, I drink the rest of my soda and let out a loud burp. Good thing there was only one other person outside. If there was more people around, I would probably say 'excuse me' after I burp; luckily, there wasn't.

"Nice. Now my turn" Brian take a drink of his soda and let's out a louder and deeper sounding burp. I laugh at him hysterically. I laugh even more when I think of how awkward the random man must feel.

"Nasty mother fucker." I laugh at him.

"Like you're any cleaner!" Brian and I continue to laugh and the waitress comes out from the door. When she starts walking towards us, we calm down out laughter.

"Here is your check."The waitress places the check down on the table and picks up the empty plates and cups from the table. "I hope you guys had a good lunch, have a wonderful day!"

"You too." Brian says to her and then grabs the check. I get out my purse, but Brian stops me before I could take out any money.

"Nah uh Sam, I'll pay for you."

"Are you sure, I can easily pay for my meal. It's only fair."

"Don't worry about it. I got you." Brian takes the wallet out from his pocket and shuffles though it. He takes out a 30, a 10, and 6 singles. He put his wallet away then takes it back out and pulls out 5, I guess that is a tip. I feel a little bad that Brian insisted on paying for me. He doesn't need to waste his money on me, whatever though.

"Ready to go?" I nod and grab the check to bring to the front counter.

"Keep the change." Brian says and smiles.

"Have a good day guys." Then we walk out of the restaurant. Brian then opens takes my hand as we walk back to the car. You know, this is a bit of a shocker for me, but I think I am starting to like him. I wonder if he feels the same way for me? Maybe that's why he was being extremely sweet today.

We get back to the car and Brian opens the door for me. He then goes to his side of the car and turns on the ignition. He smiles at me before turning around to back up. I couldn't help it, I had to stare at him. His 'foREVer' tattoo on the perfectly tanned skin was hard not to stare at. He also had perfect muscles. Not to big to be gross looking either, his muscles were the perfect size. He is strong enough to knock out a guy as well. He even said so himself when we were talking about Ricky earlier.

"So, where do ya wanna go?" I think for a moment. I know that I said that the rest of the day was going to be me and Brian. First I think of going to a movie theater, but I didn't want to talk to Zoey really. Speaking of Zoey, I just got a text from her as well.

"One sec, I got a text from Zoey."

"_Where are you!"_

_ "I'm hanging out with Brian, why? :o" _I put my phone back in my pocket and turned to answer Brian.

"Wanna watch a movie or something?"

"How about, we do that later tonight. You don't have class or school tomorrow right? I don't want to keep you to myself if you're busy."

"Yea, I am free all day tomorrow." I saw a grin grow on Brian's face after I said that.

"I think I am going to finally introduce you to the other guys." I felt my phone vibrate again, but I wanted to know what Brian fully meant.

"You mean, like the guys from your band?"

"Yea, my band. Avenged Sevenfold. I know you have listened to us before, but you haven't met the rest of the guys. You'll love them they are awesome!"

"That will be awesome!"

"Cool!" Brian was in a band, his band had three albums out. Their newest album is called City Of Evil. It was pretty good. I haven't actually met the other guys though. I know there names because well, I love Avenged Sevenfold. But I haven't actually talked to them.

I started fangirling in my seat and Brian just laughed at me. Today was going to be amazing. I was already best friends with the guitarist of one of my favorite bands, now I get to meet the rest of them! I guess I just got lucky when I met Brian back in Maryland. Currently, my life is perfect.


	3. At Last

"Hey Brian, where are you going?"

"You'll see." A evil grin grew on his face. I wonder why.

"Are we still gonna see your friends?"

"Of course! I just want to do something before we go." I gave him a confused look. "Does Ricky live in the dorms at your college?" I wonder why he was asking that, but I had a feeling that he wanted to pull a little prank a Ricky. I didn't want him to, but at the same time, I wanted him to. So I answered Brian truthfully.

"Yes, yes he does actually"

"Alright, we are gonna take a drive. Put a CD in if you want."

"Bri, are you gonna hurt him or..?"

"No." He chuckles. "We are just going pull a little stunt. That will teach him not to mess with my Sammy." I blushed at what he just said. I really love how he cares about me.

"Hey Bri, where are you going?"

"You'll see." An evil grin grew on his face. I wonder why.

"Are we still gonna see your friends?"

"Of course! I just want to do something before we go." I gave him a confused look. "Does Ricky live in the dorms at your college?" I wonder why he was asking that, but I had a feeling that he wanted to pull a little prank a Ricky. I didn't want him to, but at the same time, I wanted him to. So I answered Brian truthfully.

"Yes, yes he does actually"

"Alright, we are gonna take a drive. Put a CD in if you want."

"Bri, are you going hurt him or..?"

"No." He chuckles. "We are just going pull a little stunt. That will teach him not to mess with my Sammy." I blushed at what he just said. I really love how he cares about me. I then turn towards to the backseat to grab the case of CDs Brian has. I take out an Evanescence album, Fallen, and slide it in the car stereo. We share our CDs, so there is a little mixture of my own actual music, his own actual music, and the music we like to listen to by others. I am not in a band like Brian. Most of my music is just me singing with an acoustic guitar. I'll be lucky if one of my friends would like to play with me; be even luckier if I actually had a record deal. I'm fine where I am at now though. I need to focus more on my school work rather than producing music.

Before we got on the highway, Brian stops at Starbucks, he knows I love a nice coffee while on a long drive. Brian doesn't want anything to drink because he already has a bottle of coke in the car. So I went inside and ordered myself an iced coffee because it is still hot out. I then feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, I take it out and it's a text from Brian asking for a bag of potato chips. I go to the side and get a bag of chips, as the cashier finishes my drink; I place the chips on the counter. She rings everything up and I head back outside.

"Here ya go fatty." I smile and lightly toss the chips at him.

"Says the girl with the huge cup of iced coffee." He smiles in victory knowing that he has won the battle of whose item is more fattening. He starts the ignition and Going Under continues from where it left when I first put in the CD. For about 30 minutes, Brian and I rock out to the music, laughing and singing at each other. Brian then turns down the music just enough to talk to each other but still hear the music.

"Sammy?"

"Yea Bri?"

"I care about ya." He pauses and I just stare at him blankly. "I wanna make sure that your safe." I try to say something, but I appear to be speechless. I continue to stare at him smiling while I figure out what words I should say. The whole time, I am thinking of the song Here (In Your Arms) by Hellogoodbye. Today is just wonderful.

Brian facial expression suddenly changes when it takes me more than 2 minutes to respond. I don't want to act like I don't care about him. I just don't know what to say. I am starting to believe that I am actually starting to like him, but why now? After all these years of being best friends, I all of the sudden like him! My head is spinning as I think, then, I finally think of what I should say. It doesn't seem like much, but it's all I could think of.

"Bri, I-" Before I could finish, Brian turns and crashes his lips against mine. He released from my lips, smiled, and looked at the road. 'What just happened?' I think to myself as I gently slide some hair over my ear.

"Sam, I really like you. I know that we have been best friends since we met in Maryland about 6 years ago, but." I decided to cut him off, I needed to say something to him so bad.

"Do you really like me?" I stare at him while my face is still red from the blush. My heart is still racing from the kiss, it wasn't a long, passionate kiss, but enough to get my heart pumping. Especially since it was from Brian.

"Yes Sammy. I really do like you. I've liked you for quite some time actually."

"How long have you liked me?"

"I liked you for about 3 or 4 months." I felt like Brian liking me for that long was more than a simple crush. I think he is telling the truth.

"Well." I take a deep breath in and stare at him as he drives. "I've liked you as well, not as long as you liked me, but I have for about a month." I see Brian smile after I finish my sentence, I guess it makes him for better about himself knowing that I'm not just some other girl.

"So, do you wanna give me a chance?"

"Of course Bri." I smile and he grabs my hand.

"I guess we are official boyfriend and girlfriend then?"

"I guess we are."


	4. Dear Douchebage

For the rest of the ride, Brian and I sing to music and have small talk. I still can't get over the kiss though, it was a small kiss, but I truly felt like there was something there. It was beautiful. I look out the window and I notice that we are getting closer to my school. A grin grows upon my lips just thinking of how Ricky is going to react. Will he finally learn his lesson after this little prank Brian is going to pull? I giggle to myself. I do hope Brian doesn't do anything to actually hurt him emotionally and or physically.

"Wanna stop for something to eat real quick?" Brian asks as we approach a s stoplight.

"There is a McDonald's up the road, want to get something from there?"

"Sure." It takes us about 5 minutes to get to McDonald's. I didn't want much, so I just got a double cheeseburger with some coke. Brian, got the same thing just with fries.

We finally arrive at campus, but before we leave the car, we finish our food. I wasn't a fan of fast food, but when I had the chance to eat it, it somewhat satisfied me.

"So Brian." I take a slurp of my coke. "What are planning on doing to Ricky?"

"Nothing much really. Maybe trash his room a little. Not to the point where things are broken though. Possibly leave a little note on his computer. Then, we can leave and see the guys from then."

"Sounds good, now hurry up and finish. I kinda want to do this." A grin grew upon Brian's lips and I giggled at him. He took the last bite of his burger and he opened the door. I got out of the car and threw away my trash. I started making my way towards the dorms, when suddenly, I feel Brian's hand hold mine. I blush at this feeling and Brian just smirks.

I knew that Ricky is in class now, so that gives Brian and I plenty of time to play our little prank. I enter the huge building of dorms and I go upstairs to my friend Joey, he knew where Ricky's dorm is. I knocked on his door, but it took him some time to actually get to his door. He must have been sleeping.

Joey opens the door, but he wasn't sleeping because he looked fully awake. A confused look grew on his face when he saw me, he glanced over my shoulder to see Brian and looked back at me with a small smile on his face. I asked him where Ricky's room is and he pointed down the hall, it is the last door on the left. I thanked him and he closed the door.

"Ready to go Bri?"

"Sure thing babe." We head down the hallway and get to Ricky's room. We both knew that Ricky's room is locked, so I take a clip I had in pocket and played with the lock for about a minute. Finally, I pushed the lock hard it enough for it to be pushed out of its lock. I opened the door and got a pungent smell of dirty clothes and Axe.

Brian and I turned to each other and smiled at each other. We started throwing clothes and papers all over the floor. I took out my very own perfume and sprayed it, now, it will actually smell good in here. Brian went to get Ricky's laptop to leave a little note on it.

"Brian, don't put either of our names on it. I don't want to get in trouble."

"Don't worry babe, I don't want to get you in trouble. I want to protect you." I was laughing as Brian was typing a little note onto Microsoft word. It is cute how he cares about me so much, I mean. I had someone care about me before, like my ex-boyfriend Nick, but he is long gone. We talk once in a while as friends. Strictly friends though.

I walk over to the laptop and read the small note.

_"Dear Douchebage,_

_ Please treat others with respect and you will get respect in return. You don't want something like this to happen to you again, do you? ;*"_

"Oh my God, Brian. This is perfect. I am sure Ricky will learn his lesson after this!"

"If he bothers you again, promise me you'll tell me?"

"Of course! I pinky promise." I take Brian's hand and lock his pinky with mine. I giggled and Brian just smiled.

"Your giggle is so cute."

"Thank you." I blush a little and I notice that Brian now has his arms wrapped around me. I stop laughing to look into his eyes. He looks directly into my eyes and with no time to spare, we find ourselves kissing. It wasn't sloppy or anything. It was a nice, slow kiss. To be honest, I find myself completely turned on, but this is the first day we have been dating. It's not like I am just gonna fuck him right now. Especially since we are in Ricky's room. I can sense that Brian is turned on as well, but I'm not going to look at his crotch to find out. I can just feel it through the kiss.

We pull our lips apart and Brian takes my hand as we walk out of the room. I close the room quietly and we make our way back outside. Brian opens the door for me and I smile at him. He has never failed to make me feel happy.

As soon as we enter the car, I can see Ricky walking up towards the building. I burst out in laughter and Brian looks at me awkwardly. I then point to him and I tell Brian that Ricky is going to his room. Brian then laughs along with me. After about a minute of hysterical laughter, we calm ourselves down.

"So, are we still gonna hang out with you friends or..?"

"Of course Sammy! I said I would let you meet the guys. Then after that, your mine for the rest of the night." He smirks and I just winked at him.

"This is so awesome! I can't believe I am going to meet them. Just to let you know, I will fangirl a little."

"I would be excited to meet my one of my favorite bands as well, so I completely understand."

"Bri." I pause so I can turn to look at him. "Today has been amazing so far, thank you so much."

"You are more than welcome sweetheart. I aim to please." He starts the car and we get on the road again. It is going to be about another hour before we would get back to Georgia, so I decided to make myself comfortable. I lean my chair back a little and I rest my head. Brian and I sing along with the lyrics, but I find myself falling asleep.

After about 10 minutes of sleeping, I feel Brian slip his fingers in between mine. I smiled in my sleep. I can't complain. I like this feeling a lot. I am really glad Brian and I are going out now, yet it still feels like we are best friends still, besides the kissing. Ever since a relationship began earlier today, I haven't felt much different. We did reveal our feelings for each other, but that didn't matter because it turned out to be great in the end.

I feel myself enter in my dream world where everything is just about as perfect as it gets. Life is pretty good now.


	5. Welcome To The Family

I felt the car stop and I heard the engine turn off, but I was still pretty much as sleep. There were no sudden movements from Brian at all, I sensed that he was either looking at his phone or just staring at me sleep. About 5 minutes later, I feel Brian move some of my hair behind my ear.

"Sam? Sammy wake up, we're at my friends house." I heard him loud and clear. I am really excited to meet the guys, but I didn't want to seem creepy around them. I stretch and let out a loud yawn. I finally open my eyes to Brian smiling right at me.

"Sleepy head." Brian then smirks.

"I was tired Bri." I let out a small giggle. "Besides, the time went by quickly. Now, are we gonna go inside or..?"

"Sure babe." Brian shuffled to me and kissed me on the cheek. "Let's go." I stretch once again and open the door. Brian waits for me by the house door. I walk over to him with a questioning look on my face.

"Whose house is this?"

"This place is Matt's. Everyone is usually here. This is where we chill, have parties, the list goes on."

"His house it pretty big." I saw in awe. Matt's house is beautiful looking. I can't wait to actually go inside. Brian turns to knock on the door; it took a moment to see the knob turn, but it felt like forever. My I am very determined to meet the rest of the guys, yet, I'm a bit scared. I fear that I might do something embarrassing then no one would like me.

Since I am behind Brian, I didn't really see who answered the door. Suddenly I hear a very powerful, yet somewhat familiar voice. I knew this place is Matt's house, but I didn't think he would answer his door.

"What's good man!" The familiar voice said. I saw arms wrap around Brian in a brotherly way. I am guessing that this is Matt.

"Nothing much. Hey, I want you to meet someone." The man looked over Brian's shoulders, and guess what? I was right! It was Matt. I gave him a shy smile and kinda stayed back. Before I could formally introduce myself. Matt comes and gives me a warm hug.

"Welcome! What's your name?"

"Oh, I am Samantha. But my friends call me Sam." Matt turns to look at Brian.

"Is this the Sam! Your best friend Sam? The Sam you always talk about?"

"Yes, it is that Sam."

"Sam! I am so glad to meet you! Brian always talks about you." I look over Matt's shoulder and I see Brian give me a wink. I just smile and look down.

"Really?"

"Yea, he was so excited when he found out that you guys were going to eat lunch together!" I blushed a little. Was he really that excited?

"Really!" I say with a little squeak added to my voice.

"Trust me sweetheart, I am not lying." I let a smile and blush overcome my face. I suddenly feel Brian wrap his arms around my waist from behind and kiss me on the cheek.

"What do we have here? A couple?" Matt says teasingly.

"Yes. Sammy and I are dating."

"Welcome to the family!" Matt says smiling. He walks inside and yells back at Brian and I. "Sam, come here! You have to meet the rest of the guys!" Brian lets go of me and I go inside Matt's beautiful house to follow him. I was nicely decorated and it smelled so clean. A perfect house fit for a rock star.

I am lost in a trance. I lost the sound of everything and everyone around me. Everything is going so smoothly right now. Is this a dream? It's all too perfect. I am finally meeting Avenged Sevenfold. I am dating a sexy mother fucker. Could things possibly get better?

Before I ended up drooling about how everything is nearly perfect, Brian waves his hand in front of my face and I snap out of it.

"Are you gonna come an meet the rest of the guys?"

"Yea, sorry. I was just day dreaming."

"About me naked." He whispered to himself. He knows that I think he is very attractive. I thought he has always been attractive ever since I first met him. I lightly punched him in the shoulder and started to walk towards Matt's voice. Brian was ahead of, I didn't want to be in front.

In the other room, I heard a bunch of laughter. I am kind of nervous. Johnny is in there. Zacky is in there. Jimmy is in there. They're all in there. Brian finally turn the corner leading into the room with the rest of the guys. I hear a bunch of chatter, and before they could even start a conversation, I turn into the room.

"Who do we have here Brian?" Johnny says winking at him

"Guys, you know that girl Sam I always talk about, right?"

"Yup." Zacky says and the rest of the guys nod.

"Well, this is her." Everyone turn their attention towards me and I can feel my face heat up. Jimmy then suddenly gets up from the couch and says something to get rid of the awkward staring.

"Guys guys guys. Let's not make her feel all awkward." Jimmy walks over to me and gives me a hug. "It's a pleasure to meet you! You aren't dating this dick head,are ya?" He points to Brian and smirks.

"Yes, yes I am. Problem?" Brian then gives Jimmy the middle finger and they laugh together.

"There is not a problem at all." He pauses. "Do you listen to our music?"

"YES! I love you guys so much!" All the guys have smiles growing on their lips.

"So, I am guessing you know our names or..?

"You're Jimmy. The short guy on the couch is Johnny."

"HEY!" Johnny shouts at me.

"Sitting next to Johnny is Zacky. And the guy that opened to door is Matt."

"Well, we are more than happy to meet you." Zacky and Johnny then get up from the couch and come over to greet me with a friendly hug. We all end up going outside to hangout. As I am talking to Johnny and Zacky, Brian and Jimmy are starting a little fire to sit around. Matt is inside getting some refreshments.

When Matt comes outside, a women then follows behind him. The women is tall and has medium length blonde hair. She smiles as she exits the house. Matt hands everyone a beer.

"Do you drink? If you don't, I can get you some soda or something."

"Yea, not much, but I do."

"So, do you want this." Matt waves the can of beer in front of my face. I take it and smile at him.

"I'll be more than happy to." Matt turns around but stops himself quickly.

"By the way, the girl over there, her name is Valary. You can call her Val. I think you two will be good friends." I've heard of Valary, it's Matt's girlfriend. And she has a twin sister named Michelle. I am excited to talk to her.

Matt turns around to call her over. "HEY VAL!" Valary comes walking over with a smile on her face.

"What's up?"

"This is Sam, Brian's girlfriend. Be friends." Matt then walks away and I am just sitting there with her. I feel very awkward, but then she speaks to me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sam. I'm Valary!" She opens her arms and gives me a big hug. Wow, everyone her is so generous. They love giving hugs too.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as too Valary."

"Please, call me Val. Anyways, how long have you an Brian been dating?"

"We just started going out today, but I have actually knew him for quiet some time. I think since freshman year in high school."

"You guys went to school together? Nice." Out of the corner of my eye, I can see the fire finally light up. The guys seem to be excited now. I then notice Brian come walking towards Valary and I.

"Why don't you ladies come sit with us at the fire?"

Valary and I both nod and we start heading towards the fire. I take a seat next to Brian. I over hear the guys small talk and I join in with them. Tonight is going pretty well so far.


	6. Best Fucking Boyfriend Ever

"THE MAGICIAN STRIKES AGAIN!" Jimmy said and everyone around him started hysterically laughing. Jimmy is a very funny guy, I love it. Everyone here is great.

"Jimmy, you have the best stories." Zacky says and then takes a sip of his beer. I smile at him then have a sip of my own. I didn't have much to drink tonight, but since I am still new to drinking, I felt the alcohol kick in. I need to control myself though. I don't want to make a fool of myself in front of everyone, they would never want to see me again. I think.

I feel myself swaying because I am tired and a bit drunk, but Brian is behind me to keep me stable. I felt very safe when he did that. I could just fall and he would be there to catch me.

"Babe, are ya ok?" Brian gave me a bit of a sympathetic look.

"Yea, just a little tired." I hiccup and Brian laughs at me.

"And a little drunk."

"Yea, you're right. I am a bit drunk."

"It's getting kinda late, wanna go home? I nod and Brian helps me up. He whispers something, but I am not quite sure what it was.

"Ok guys, Sammy is out of it. We're gonna go home."

"Ah, we got a noob drinker over here!" Johnny shouts and the rest of the guys just smile.

"Leave here alone, she is only, uh." Matt retorts.

"19. I'm 19." I slurred.

"Yea, she is only 19, she obviously hasn't drank as much as us men." All the guys laugh and I just smile. He is right, they're all a little older than me. Brian is 22, and they rest of the guys are around.

"I know, I know. I'm just joking around Matt."

"Oh, I know. I just like being a complete dick to you."

"Hey!" Everyone then gets up and give Brian and I our goodbyes. Brian then took my hand and walked slowly to keep up with my drunken pace. He opens the house door and car door for me. He even puts on my seat belt.

"Do you want to go back to my place or would you like me to drop you off at your place?"

"Uh, I kinda wanna go to yours if you don't mind." I bite my lower lip hoping that I didn't sound stupid.

"Of course. We can watch that movie I was talking about earlier, except not at a theater."

"It's just as good." Brian then starts the car and heads to his house. There is no talking to whole ride there, I was too focused on looking outside and staring at the stars.

We finally come to a stop and Brian does what he has done earlier, he unbuckled my seat belt and opened all the doors for me. He walks me over to the couch and kisses me softly on the forehead. He then leaves to who knows where. So I just examine the area around me. It has been a while since I have been to Brian's house. It looks like he moved some things around, it's not much of a change though.

Brian finally comes back and hands me a water bottle, how sweet is that. I give him a very wide smile because I was parched. I open the water bottle and basically chug the whole thing. Brian looks at me oddly, but I was fucking thirsty.

"Uh, so what do you wanna watch?" Brian asks while shuffling through his case of movies.

"I don't know, pick anything. Horror, comedy, anything." Brian nods and just puts a movie in the DVD player. He comes back over, sits, and throws his arms around my shoulder. I snuggle into him, so his other arms wraps around me, holding me tightly.

I then notice that Brian has put in The Chronicles of Narnia. Best fucking boyfriend every.

"FOR NARNIA!" I shout. "Brian, I love this movie so much." I then press my lips against his and kissed him; his tongue asking for entrance, I allow him. Our lips part and I lean back into Brian's arms. He wraps them around me tightly then starts the movie.

About 30 minutes into the movie, I felt my eyes starting to flutter close. I am quite tired actually, especially since I am still a little drunk. I finally feel my eyes fully close and I am out. Brian nudged my arm, but I didn't move. So, I felt Brian pick me up bridal style and put me in a bed. I wasn't sure who's, but it definitely wasn't my own. I didn't feel anything fall on the bed, so I am assuming that Brian is sleeping in another room.

I drift into my dreamworld and everything around me is silent.

-X-

I wake up confused and scared. I then remember that I fell asleep at Brian's. I sighed in relief and got off the bed. As I got up, I noticed that I was wearing basketball shorts. I scratched my forehead and just shrugged it off.

I opened the door and the smell of bacon shot right into my nose. I love bacon though, so it only drew me closer to the source of the scent. I turned the corner to enter the kitchen and I notice that Brian is cooking food. I then glance at the time, 9:22. That's a bit early for Brian.

"Hey Babe." Brian says as he walks over to give me kiss. "Are ya hungry?"

"Yea, I'm starving!"

"Well, it's a good thing I woke up early."

"Brian, you know you didn't have to wake up just to make breakfast." Brian just laughed and continued to cook.

"Sammy, I _want_ to do this." I just paused for a moment. I wanted to change the subject, but I also wanted to go on talking about how he didn't need to make me breakfast. I don't want to sound like a bitch.

"Where did you sleep last night?"

"I slept on the couch, why?"

"You know you could have left me on the couch or you could have slept next to me." Brian eyes widen as I the words 'sleep next to me' left my mouth.

"Well, I just thought you would feel awkward, especially since we have been only going out for two days."

"Brian, we have been best friends since we were in high school. I have no problem with you sleeping next to me."

"Oh, well. I didn't know." He smiled and then finished the bacon. Brian had scramble eggs already made too. "Help yourself, food is ready." I get a plate full of bacon and eggs and take a seat. Brian does the same thing and takes the open seat across from me.

"Did you change my pants last night?"

"Yea, I would think you would want to sleep in something more comfortable, so I just put some basketball shorts on you."

"I hate sleeping in jeans, so I thank you for doing that."

"No problem babe." He takes a bite of bacon and has a look of pleasure on his face. "I make some pretty good bacon."

I take a bite of the bacon and agree to his statement. "Yea, these are pretty good."

"So." Brian takes a bite of some eggs. "What do you want to do today."

"I don't know. I have some money to spend. The only thing I can think of is clothes shopping." I assumed that Brian was going to go against shopping, but I am completely wrong.

"Of course. It's still a little early though." Brian says with a wink. "What do you want to do until then?"

I finish my eggs and get up from the table. I go to where he is and I sit on his lap. "I don't know, you tell me." I swirl my hair between my fingers and our lips collide.


	7. Just Be Yourself

"Brian." I moan. His lips start trailing down my neck. I can feel myself getting turned on, but to be completely honest, I don't want to do anything. "Brian." I moan again as he continues to kiss my neck and starts rubbing circles into my hips.

"Mhmm?" He mummers as he kisses me.

"We can't do this." I quiver as he kisses a new spot of my neck. His lips are cold against the new area of hot skin he is kissing. He ignores my statement and continues kissing me. I let it go for a while, but I refuse to have sex with him. I want to, but it's just too early in the relationship, plus he said we can go shopping. I don't want to be tired by the time I want to go.

After about 5 minutes of Brian kissing my neck, he attempts to start kissing my stomach. I moan, but I protest his movement and I back away from him. He gives me a look of disappointment and I just stare at him.

"Bri, I-." He stops me before I could finish telling him what I need to say.

"I know Sammy. I'm sorry. I was just getting a bit carried away."

"It's ok, I understand how you feel too." I pause for a moment and think of how I should say what is on my mind. I'll just let it go with the flow. "Bri, I know you want to have sex with me." He stares at me and smirks a little. I knew it.

"Well, you got me. I do want to have sex with you. But if you're not ready, I completely understand. I respect your decision."

"Thank you Brian. And to be honest, I kinda want to have sex with you, I'm just not ready yet. Especially since you said you can take me to go shopping." I smirk, get up, slap his ass, and walk up stairs to get ready. I can tell that he was staring at me as I walking up stairs, but I wanted to get ready.

Despite the fact that Brian made me feel so good, I need to shower. Especially after what just happened. I'm soaked and I just feel grossed in general.

Brian didn't care if I showered in his house, I've already done it plenty of times before. I did need to stop back at my place real quick to change some things, but I don't give a fuck if I wear the same pants.

I enter the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I turned on the shower, as I let it heat up, I slipped off my clothes. I turned to the mirror to stare at my nude body. Did I really want Brian to see me naked. I have all of these scars on the right side of my body. I then looked at my breast, are they big enough for him? I scanned every part of my body and I kept asking myself the same question, "Is it good enough for him?"

I brushed off the thought and just went into the shower. Within minutes, I am singing, but that's how I roll. I started singing _Scream_ for many reasons, but I just loved the song in general.

I got out of the shower and dried myself off. I put my hair up in a messy bun and I quickly put my clothes on. I checked my phone and it was 10:30. I wanted to go to the mall in Jacksonville because there is just a lot more variety there. I opened the door and I heard a strange squishing noise. I stopped and remained quiet so I can figure out what the sound is. I walk and with each step I take, the sound gets closer. I find myself outside of Brian's room, I press my ear up against the door to hear what the noise is. But I stumble because he opens the door as soon as I go to listen.

"Trying to get a peek?" He said with a huge cocky grin. My face turns red really badly.

"I. Uh. I was just trying to-." I stopped myself because I didn't know what to say.

"I had to finish off what you started babe." I rolled my eyes at him, I was about to grab his hand, but I just remember that he was touching himself.

"Wash your hands and get dressed please." I turn around, walk downstairs, and sit on the couch. I can hear the water starting to run. I sighed in relief. I would have been nasty if he didn't wash his hands.

A few more minutes pass by and Brian is all dressed. He is wearing a black v-neck t-shirt with lightly ripped jeans and black Nikes. He looks madly attractive, especially with his hair perfectly shaped up and just enough eyeliner on his waterline. I almost died of because of how good he looked, but I wanted to go shopping, so I need to control myself.

"Alrighty. I need to stop at my place real quick so I can just get a change of new clothes." Brian nods and he grabs my hand. We walk outside and it is gorgeous outside. It's not too hot not too cold. It's wonderful. As I walk towards the car, I breathe in the fresh air around me. Brian opens the car door for me and walks over to the other side for himself. He starts the engine, turns his head, and backs up.

"So, what mall are we going to?"

"Can we please go to the one in Jacksonville Bri?" He sighs as the word 'Jacksonville' comes out of my mouth. He knows that it is a bit further than where my school is, but he agrees with the nod of his head.

"Ok Sammy. Just for you." I smile at him and we begin moving towards my house. When we get there, Brian just sits in the car as I run in real quick to change my shirt, underwear, and shoes. I just put on a black tank top with some black Converse. I also put on my band bracelets and the spiked bracelet I have. I look like rocker chick and I love it. Because it's how I feel most of the time but I usually don't dress like this, especially when I have school. I could never go to school like this.

I didn't want to put on any makeup, so I quickly go to the mirror in my room and take my hair out of the messy bun and just let it fall perfectly against my skin. I lightly brushed it and I head out the door. Brian turned as he heard the door open and he started at me in awe.

"Woah." His jaw slightly drops and I just wink at him.

"You like?"

"Like! Sammy you look flawless! Why don't you dress like this every day?"

"I don't want to go to school looking like this." As I said this, I pointed to my whole outfit. It's really different, but at the same time, completely me.

"Babe, why give a fuck about what others think of you. Just go with whatever pleases you, please? Now, come get in the car." I guess he is right. I do enjoy some of my outfits I usually wear to school, but I loved dressing like my actual self.

I get in the car and Brian presses a light kiss to my lips. "Babe, you look beautiful."

"Thank you. You look pretty good as well." He smiles and he starts to drive down the road towards the highway.

"Do you want any Starbucks before we hit the highway?"

"Nah, thanks for asking tough."

"Ok." He pauses for a moment. " By the way, today I'm picking the CD we listen to."

"Fine, but can we listen to one of mine next?"

"Sure. Now, can you get me any System Of A Down CD?" I nod and shuffle through the CD's in the backseat of his car. I take out Steal This Album! by them and place it in the the radio.

For the rest of the ride, it is smooth sailing with us jamming out to System Of A Down. Now, I just wanna go shopping and my day will be pretty good.


	8. 2: I Want To

Brian and I finally reached the mall. We stopped for some coffee on the way there, I couldn't resist. As soon as I get out of the car, I notice that Brian is staring at me with lust in his eyes. Did I really look that good?

"Baby, did I tell you that you look really good dressed like this?"

"Yes, yes you did actually." I manage to hide my blush a little by turning around by pretending almost to sneeze. I face Brian again and smile at him. He smiles back while grabbing my hand. We start walking towards the entrance of the mall. Ever since City Of Evil came out, Avenged Sevenfold has been getting more popular. I hope we don't get stopped too much. I wouldn't mind seeing a few of his fans, but I actually want to get the chance to shop.

We enter the mall and so far no one has stopped us. I need to go to Hot Topic, but the first thing I see is a Victoria's Secret. I need to go in there and buy some more underwear and bras.

"Bri, I need to go into Victoria's Secret, do you want to stay out here?" Brian eyes widened as I said that. What a horny little bastard.

"Oh, I'll come inside with you. I don't mind whatsoever." A smirk appeared on his face. I knew that he wanted to see my pick out sexy underwear, but I just needed some in general. Maybe I will get one just for him.

Brian and I enter and he automatically goes on his own journey to find stuff for me. I go own my own journey for bras. I pick up a few and try them on to see how they would look on me. The cheetah one I picked looked really nice, it was even a push up bra. I even picked out a special bra for Brian, if he ever gets the chance to see me like that.

As soon as I exit the dressing room, Brian comes rushing towards me with a bunch of fancy bras, even dresses. I laughed at him and rolled my eyes.

"What's this?" I chuckled.

"Just some panties and bras I want to see you in. Oh, and this nice nightgown." I took them out of his hands and laughed at him even more.

"I already got what I need Bri, maybe another time." I take a moment to scan the nightgown another time. "Although the night gown looks a bit nice."

"I will be more than glad to but it for you babe."

"No. It's ok. I don't want you to spend your money on me." I can see that Brian already has his wallet out in search for some money. I didn't want him to spend anything on me, but if he really wanted to, I guess he could.

"Sammy. There are a couple of reasons why I want to buy you this. 1: You'd look mad sexy in this. 2: I want to." A grin grew upon Brian's lips and I just let him purchase the night gown. The rest I purchases. We walked out of Victoria's Secret and started heading towards Hot Topic. I used to go to the mall a lot when I was in high school. I was what adults called 'mall rats'. I basically know where everything is.

We finally reach Hot Topic and when I enter the store, I instantly look at every little item they have in there. I saw this really cute dress with a rib cage design on it. I decided to buy it. Brian even liked it as well. I continue to look around and I just want to buy the whole store. It is just too amazing.

"Is there anywhere else you wanna go?" Brian asked as I was paying the cashier.

"Not really. I'm done. We can go now if you'd like to."

"Well, there is a movie theater here, wanna see a movie?"

"Sure, I'm down." I grab Brian's hands and we walk downstairs to the movie theater. There wasn't really a lot of interesting movies besides The Hunger Games. So we both agree on that. I tell Brian to go and save us good seats while I buy us some popcorn, soda, and candy. I then walk to the theater and search the place for Brian. I can see him waving his hand so I walk towards him.

"You saved us some good seats." I said as I sit down.

"Yup. And you got here just in time. The previews for other movies are about to start." The lights start to dim and all I can hear is the slurping of sodas and the crunch of popcorn. I turn to face Brian and smile at him. He then grabs me and kisses me. It's a good thing that we are in the back, otherwise the other people would have been staring at us awkwardly.

I didn't hear it, but I felt a light might come from Brian. I couldn't help but to be a little turned on and moan back. The previews end rather quickly, maybe it's because of our make out session, but I regret nothing. Our lips detach and I turn to face the movie. Brian grabs my hand and I never want it too let go.

-X-

"Brian, you so teared up with Rue died!" I laughed at him.

"Did not!" I give him a playful glare when he says this. "Ok ok, I did a little. C'mon, the little kid died, that's terrible."

"I knew you did! I teared up as well, so don't be ashamed." I grab Brian's hand. "Now, let's go home shall we?" Brian nods and pecks me on the lips before we leave. Surprisingly, no one stopped us.

"Hey Bri?" I asked while walking towards the car

"What's up Sammy?"

"Can we go back to your place?" Brian's eyes glisten when I say that.

"Of course! But don't you have school tomorrow?"

"Yea, but can we stop at my place to get some clothes just in case I end up falling asleep?"

"Sure thing sweetheart." We enter the car and we start heading back home. At a stoplight, Brian turns with a grin.

"Think you can that sexy little nightgown?"

"We'll see Bri. We'll see." I smile teasingly. Brian then rolls his eyes and continues to drive. Tonight should be fun.


	9. Tease

Brian quickly stops at my house so I can get some clothes just in case I fall asleep at his house. I want to go to school tomorrow, but at the same time, I'm worried that Ricky someone found out that it was Brian and I who trashed his him. I run back to the car and we go to Brian's house.

We finally get to Brian house; I put my bags on the floor and sit on the couch. Brian then sits on the couch next to me and wrapped his arm around me.

"So." He said with a wink. "Do you wanna try on the nightgown still?" I really wanted to, but I don't want Brian to think that I want to have sex with him. Well, I do, but I think we are still to early in the relationship. I know that we've known each other since high school, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to do that thing. I'll have to see where it goes. Maybe I'll give him a little something.

"Sure." I decide to be a tease and get him all worked up. I get up and trace his jaw line with my index finger. I can see that I'm already getting to him with the smile on his face. I grab the Victoria's Secret bag and I walk upstairs.

"Hurry up babe!" Brian shouts as I close the bathroom door. I chuckle a little bit at how horny Brian could be right now.

I open the bag and grab the nightgown. I scan in on last time before actually trying it on. I cut of the tag and place it on the counter. I slip of my pants and t shirt. I stare at my body in the mirror. "I think I'll look good in this." I say to myself as I grab the nightgown. I slide the torso up my legs and gently glide the straps onto my shoulder.

I start posing awkwardly to see if I actually look good. Surprisingly, I do. I open the door and I creep downstairs. I wrap my arms around Brian while he is lounging on the couch. I startle him because he jolts up.

"Woah." Brian looks at me with lust in his eyes. He is completely turned on.

"Like?"

"Like! Sammy, I love it. You look gorgeous baby." Brian walks up to me and brings towards the couch, he then lightly tosses me on the couch. I laugh and he crawls to hover on top of me. I can feel the heat of our bodies get stronger. I then noticed I am starting to get turned on.

Brian then crashes his lips into mine for a slow, passionate kiss. He asks for entrance and I allow him. As the kiss gets longer, I can feel it getting a bit sloppier. Brian then releases his lips form mine and goes straight for neck. I moan and he moans back under his breath. He then gets up looking at me in awe.

"Babe?"

"Mhmm?" I moan back at him.

"Do you trust me?" I get up and stare at him a bit confused, but concerned at what he means.

"With what?"

"I'm not going to do anything bad to you, I just want to lift up the nightgown so I can kiss you stomach. That's it."

"That's ok Bri." It was a small lie, a part of me wanted him to do that and a part of me didn't. It's a risk I'm willing to take though.

I can feel Brian's hands grab the fabric and starts to slowly lift it up revealing the lower half of my body. Before he starts kissing my stomach, he gives me a peck on the lips.

"Thank you." He says gently. He then goes back down towards my stomach, but he then stops himself.

"Aww, you're all wet." He says with a smirk on his face.

"BRIAN!" I yell at him, but I end up laughing. "Just do what you were going to do or I'm going to change." He nods and goes to my stomach. As I feel his warm lips press against my skin, I can feel a ball of heat start to build up in my lower body. I'm not gonna lie, but it felt amazing and I never wanted it to stop. Obviously, Brian can't kiss my stomach all day. I might as well enjoy it while it last.

My moans are starting to come out more and they're also louder. They were loud enough for Brian to hear them and he groans. I can feel his length press against my calf, I figured that he had a boner.

"Brian." I moan, but he doesn't listen. "Brian!" He gets up and stares at into my glistening eyes.

"I'm done. I want you to stop please."

"But." Brian attempts to protest.

"I'm sorry Bri, but I don't want this turning into sex or something."

"I understand baby." He gets up and I pull down my nightgown. "Wanna go over Matt's?"

"Sure. It's a good things I brought extra clothes."

"Yea, you're soaked." I lightly punch Brian and he smirks at me. I giggles back then I go upstairs to change into some jeans and an Avenged Sevenfold t shirt. I walk outside to hear Brian talking on the phone with someone, but as walk downstairs, he hangs up.

"Hey, bring a baiting suit. We're gonna go swimming. Matt's pool is heated to, so don't worry about being to cold. Maybe later tonight we can go in his hot tub."

"Well, I need to go to my house to get a bathing suit, can we stop there first?"

"Of course."

"Alright, let me just fix my hair." I walk back upstairs, instead of leaving my hair down, I put it in a messy bun. It's a good thing I brought some makeup. I lightly put on some eyeliner and mascara. I walk back downstairs to see that Brian fixed his hair and changed his pants.

"Ready to go?" Brian asked.

"Yup." We then walked outside and got into the car. Brian started the engine and drove to my house. I quickly went inside and grabbed my black bikini with pink skulls on it. I also grabbed a little backpack to put it in along with a pair of shorts, tank top, and a sweater. I get back into the car and Brian stars driving towards Matt house.

We get there and Brian knocks on the door. Zacky opens the door with a beer in his hand with only swim pants on. His body is slight wet from being in the water, I can see it shine from the sun.

"Hey Brian. And Hello Sam!"

"Hey brother!" Brian says back. They give each other a brotherly hug.

"Hey Zacky." I say. He then grabs me and gives me a hug.

"Nice shirt Sam."

"Thanks Zack." I smile at him.

"Are the everyone else here?" Brian asks

"Everyone except Johnny. He should be hear soon, he called Matt earlier."

"What about the girls?"

"Val and Gena are in the pool with the rest of the guys."

"Nice! Let's get the party started!" Zacky then hands Brian a beer.

"Oh, Sam, the bathroom is right there if you want to change into a bathing suit."

"Thanks Zack. I'll be out soon." Brian and Zacky then make their way outside while I go to the bathroom to put on my bathing suit. As soon as it's on, I fix my hair again and I put the tank top and short and walk outside. Brian is sitting by Val and Matt. They're both wet from being in the pool. I walk towards them and I get greeted with wet hugs.

Val and Matt then go back in the pool and Brian then grabs my hand and walks me over to one of the lounging chairs.

"Let's go for a dip in the pool, shall we?"

"Sure." I then slide of my tank top and short. Brian just stares at me.

"You look good in that sweetheart." I blush at his statement. I then realized that I am wearing a bikini and everyone could see my scars now, but I don't really care. I'm sure they'll believe me if I tell them the story.

Brian then slips of his shirt and walks over to the pool with me. He grabs my hand and smiles at me.

"On the count of three. One. Two. Three." We jump in and the water feels so nice against my skin. We come up from under the water and laugh together. Val then swims over to me.

"You look good in the bathing suit girly!" She smiles at me. "But what's up with the scars?"

"Thanks! And the scars are from an accident I got over the summer. I'm fine though."

"Well, I'm glad you're ok." She then swims away back towards Matt and the rest of the guys.

"I'm glad you're ok to, baby." I blush and give him a kiss on the cheek. Out of nowhere, a man comes and jumps into the pool. The man appears to be Johnny. He comes up from the water gasping for air.

"Sorry that I'm late guys."

"No biggie bro." Matt says. For about an hour, we are all in the pool having a good time, then the sun starts to go down. We all decide to get out, go into the hot tub, and have a couple of drinks. I never want this to end.


	10. I Love You

Finally, Brian and I decide to leave after a long night of talking and drinking. This time I controlled myself, so I'm not really drunk. I sway as I get up from the hot tub and Brian grabs a hold of me.

"Woah, are you ok there Sam?" Johnny asked.

"Yea, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." I got out safely and I dry myself off. I tell Brian that I will be back because I am going to go to the bathroom. He nods and I start walking inside. I quickly go to the bathroom and put on a shirt. I walked back outside as Brian and everyone else are saying their goodbyes.

"Ready to go babe?"

"Yup, let's go."

"Wanna stay at my place tonight?"

"Sure." Brian then grabs my hand and we start walking.

"Bye guys!" I shout as we are walking and everyone else says goodbye in a harmony. I walk to one side of the car as Brian walks to the other. We get inside and start driving home. The ride is silent except for the faint music playing from the radio. I don't really mind though, I like things to be quiet sometimes.

We are finally back at Brian's house. I go inside to get a water bottle from the fridge and then I walk upstairs and just flop on the bed. I groan at how soft it is.

"Tired?" Brian asks.

"Yes. Come lay next to me."

"Let me just change into something comfortable and go to the bathroom." I nod and stare at him as he takes some basketball shorts out and walks towards that bathroom. About 5 minutes, I hear the door creek open slowly. Brian is just wearing basketball shorts, no shirt. I notice that I am staring at him, practically drooling over him and he just smirks. He cleaned off the smeared makeup and combed his damp hair. He looks perfect.

"Sammy?"

"Mhmm?"

"What are you staring at?" I snapped out of my trance. He caught me scanning his body.

"What? I was just daydreaming."

"Yea right." He said as Brian climbs on the bed next to me. He then pressed a soft, loving kiss to my lips. I couldn't help it, I had to blush a little.

"Let's get some rest, you have school tomorrow anyways."

"I do." I sigh. "It's a good thing I'm off from work for a week."

"Yup." Brian smiles at me and molds his body around mine. We fit perfectly together. It is silent for a minute, I thought Brian was sleeping, but he suddenly speaks. "Goodnight Sammy."

"Goodnight Brian." I give him one last kiss on the lips and close my eyes. Before I actually sleep, I think of my future. What kind of job I will have, where will I live, and Brian and I. Will we still be together?

I know that Brian and I are still early in the relationship, but we have known each for such a long time and we have had crushes on each other most of the time, I think I am starting to fall in love with Brian. I think it would be weird if we just met this year and started dating, but we have known each other since high school.

I decide to actually make an attempt to sleep, so I stop thinking about things and just go with the flow.

-X-

"You stupid fucking whore!" He punches me again. I cry out in pain and blood falls to my lips. "No one loves you, you're just another emo faggot." He throws his fist into my stomach and I cough up blood.

"STOP RICKY! PLEASE!" I scream. I can see the world around me turning to black. Is this how I die?

"You deserve this, no one wants you here. Not even Brian." I start breaking down and I stare at Ricky's face. It has some of my splattered blood on it. He then punches me in the face and everything goes black.

-X-

"Sam? Sammy wake up!" I feel a force being pressed up against my back.

"STOP!" I scream and I start kicking.

"Sam, wake up, it's me Brian. You're just having a nightmare." I can feel his hands wrap around my waist. I attempt to kick him away, but I am comforted by a warm kiss. I wake up and everything is slightly blurry.

I whimper and stare into Brian eyes. Tears begin to fall from my eyes. I bury my face into his chest and I can feel him slip his fingers through my hair.

"It's going to be ok Sam. Trust me. It was just a nightmare."

"I know. But that was the scariest nightmare I've ever had."

"What was is about?" He asks with sympathetic tone.

"It was about Ricky Bri. He was beating me, calling me a whore." I take a deep breath. "He said you don't want me." I begin to cry again and Brian just holds me tightly. "He even killed me. Everything went black. Blood spewed all over his face with each punch he threw." I begin to shake just talking about the nightmare. It seemed so real.

"Sammy, I _want _you. I never want to let you go." Brian pauses for a a moment and stares deep into my eyes. "I love you Sammy." I stare back at him with lust in my eyes. I can't believe he said that.

"I love you too Bri." He then comes close to me and gives me a warm, passionate kiss. He then asks for entrance and I grant it to him. Our tongues dance together and Brian brings me closer to him. We break the kiss and we just stare at each other with our twinkling eyes.

"Are you ok now?"

"Yea, I'm ok now Bri. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, let's get some rest." Brian pecks me on the forehead and leans down on the bed. I lean down with him.

"Brian?"

"Yea Sam?"

"Don't let me go." I can feel his grip on my waist get stronger, but not to the point where he is crushing me.

"I won't. I promise."


	11. Back To School

I was just about ready to get up, but my body told me to stay on the bed. I know I have school today, but I really don't feel like going. Then again, I haven't seen Zoey in quite some time, so I need to get up.

I get up and go straight to the bathroom. I went to wash my hands in brush my teeth. In the middle of brushing my teeth, I heard Brian snore and I giggled. I then go back to the bedroom to grab some clothes. I wasn't sure what to wear, but I wanted it to be different. I take out a Black Veil Brides t shirt and just a pair of skinny jeans.

"Babe?" Brian asked. I can hear the tiredness in his voice.

"Yea?" I asked back as I continued to go through my bag to find my underwear, bra, and my shampoo.

"Do you want me to make you breakfast while you're getting ready?"

"Uh. Only if you want to. Otherwise, I'll be fine with a bowl of cereal." Brian gets ups, slowly, and wraps his arms around me.

"Of course I want to baby." He then presses a soft kiss to my cheek and pulls away from my body. He goes down stairs and I can hear him going trough some pots and pans.

I finally find what I need and go back to the bathroom. I turn on the shower and slip of my clothes. I go up to the shower and touch the water with my finger to make sure that it is a good temperature. It's a little too cold, so I adjust the temperature a tad bit and go in.

The water is really relaxing on my neck and back. I'm surprised I don't fall asleep while bathing.

-X-

I get out of the shower and dry myself off and wrap my hair in the towel. Before I get dressed, I turn to stare at the scars on my body. I will never forget that day.

I start to slip on my clothes and rub my hair underneath the towel. I unwrapped the towel from my hair and I let it fall perfectly. It is still a little damp, but I think it looks fine. I open the bathroom door and I can hear Brian making food and cursing. He must be making a mess.

I walk downstairs to see that Brian is making a mess, but he does have pancakes and eggs made.

"Bri, what are you doing?" He turns around with a smile on his face and a plate of pancakes in his hands. He then places the pancakes down on the table and walks over to me.

"I was making you breakfast, now it's done. Go eat sweetheart." I stare at him blankly. His expression changes from the look on my face. Then, I go to wrap my arm around him.

"You could have just made me eggs or something." I wanted to say something else to him, but I couldn't. He is just being too sweet. I feel like Brian is trying to hard. He is acting like I'm too good for him and I don't want to seem like that. I shrug that thought of as soon as I let go of Brian and I went to the table to eat.

After eating, I go to the bathroom and fix my hair and put on a thin layer of makeup. I then slip on my sneaker, grab my books, and my purse. I'm ready for this day of pure torture.

I walk downstairs to see Brian sitting on the couch watching TV. He laughs and then turns to face me. He scans my body and a smile grows upon his lips.

"I'm gonna miss you today." He says as he walks up to me and hugs me.

"I'll miss you too."

"Are you doing anything for dinner?"

"No, but I haven't seen Zoey in a while. So I wanna catch up with her. I'll think about it. I also have to look for a new job. I hated working at that bookstore."

"It's cool with me." He kisses me and we let go of our hug. "Have fun today."

"I'll try. I hope Ricky doesn't talk to me."

"I'm sure he won't baby." I just shrugged and went to open the door.

"I'll see you later Bri."

"Later Sammy." I close the door behind me and quickly walk back to my apartment. I want to see if Zoey is home, plus, my car is there.

About 6 minutes later, I arrived back to my apartment. Before I go inside, I need to say hello to Mr. and Mrs. Tomas. They're an older couple that live downstairs. I waved at them and they smiled and waved back. The elevator door opened just in time; I pressed the button to go to floor 3.

Finally, I get upstairs and I head to my room. I open the door and the cold air hugs itself against my skin. I notice Zoey eating food and using the laptop on the couch. I decide to creep up to her since she hasn't noticed me enter.

"BOO!" I shout at her and she flings some popcorn in the air.

"SAMANTHA!" She gets up and runs over to me and gives me a hug. "I know we haven't seen each other in like 3 days, but that's a long time for us."

"I know." I say and I squeezed back. We let go of our hug and I grab a piece of popcorn.

"Nice clothes! Did you go shopping?

"Yea, yesterday."

"Me gusta."

"So, are you going to school today?"

"Nope, I have a research paper to type and I just feel like staying home." Zoey sticks her tongue out at me and points.

"Well, get typing on your work silly! I'm going today. I need to see if there is any exams or anything. I just came back tog grab my car keys."

"Oh, well, have fun girly! Are you busy later today by any chance?"

"Well, I need to find another job and Brian did ask if I wanted to eat dinner with him, but I told him I'm not sure."

"Hey, I have a boyfriend! We can double-date!"

"Hmm, I'll ask him later." I go upstairs to grab my car keys and head back out the door.

"Oh, by the way." I say before I leave. "Brian and I are dating."

"What! Since when?"

"About 3 or 4 days ago."

"Nice! Did you guys do anything yet?" Zoey says with a smirk upon her face.

"No!" I say in defense. "Well, not yet at least." We both chuckle and I quickly go to hug Zoey.

"I'll catchya later Zoe."

"Seeyah babe." I walk out the door and lock it behind me. I head back down to the first floor and to my car. I nearly tripped, but I saved myself.

I open my car door and shuffle trough some of my CD's before going. I think I'm going to listen to some All Time Low. They're new album, The Reckless And The Brave comes out soon, so I have to listen. I put it in the disk tray and start the engine.

"Here I go." I say to myself and I being to drive.


	12. Fuck

I pull into the parking lot at my school. I sigh and push some hair behind my ears. I dreaded this day since I woke up, but I must pass this semester. I took a deep breath and I then proceeded to open my door. As soon as I got out, I saw Ricky walk by. I'm just standing there, frozen. I couldn't help but to think of the nightmare I had. It sent shivers up and down my spine as I thought of it more and more.

I slowly regained my focus on what I was doing; school. I grab my purse, book, and a water bottle. I turned and slowly walked towards the doors. Each step I took, I felt my heart beat getting stronger. I need to stay calm though. The nightmare I had was all just in my head, right?

I finally open the door to my English class and I take a seat. Rick is in the back by his friends, I look at him, but he must have saw me because he glared at me. I took my seat as quickly as possible. About 10 minutes later, the professor comes in. What a relief.

"Good morning class, sorry for my lateness, there was traffic. Now, take out you-" My mind had cut him off. I did take out my notes though and began to doodle instead of writing down. It's not like he walked around and checked to see if people were writing. I think he could honestly care less. As long as people handed in their work and it wasn't plagiarized, he just stood in the front of class.

My nightmare kept replaying in my head. "_You deserve this, no one wants you._" _**You. Deserve. This. You. Deserve. This. You. Deserve. **_This." Those words kept replaying in my head and I sweat, but I calmed myself down. Sadly, I had no friends in that class. I talked to people once in a while, but it was nothing more than mutual.

I suddenly hear Ricky chuckle from behind me, I bothered not to look though. "Look at what she's wearing?" His words felt like they pinned me down. I couldn't take this, so I got up and excused myself from class.

I decide to go to the bathroom and wipe my face down with some water. After I clean my face from the sweat, I walk back outside to see that class has ended and Ricky and his friend are just standing by the front doors. He is blocking my way to exit, but I attempt to move around him.

"Uh, excuse me." I say shyly. I walk closer and Ricky said nothing. Instead, he put his hand in the center of my chest, a sign in which he means he doesn't want me leaving. "Can I help you?" I said looking down at the ground.

"Nice outfit, slut." Ricky said. I wanted to cry, but in the back of my mind, I knew that he was completely wrong. I know what I am. I attempt to push him out of my way, but he block me again. "Where do you think you're going sweetheart?" I looked up at him and stared at him with a blank expression. "I know what you did. You friend told me."

"Fuck." I mouthed to myself, but I need to defend myself. "What are you talking about?"

Ricky laughs loudly and crosses his arms. "Joey told me that you asked where my room was. That's all it took for me to find out that it was you and possibly someone to trash my fucking room, you bitch." He words stabbed trough me. He then pushed me away which cause my breath to hitch. "Get out of here before I fucking do something you'll hate."

I ran right around Ricky and went straight to my car. I began tearing up a little, so I took out my phone and called Brian. It rand several time, but he picked up. Thank God.

"Hello?"

I sniffled and I attempted to speak, but failed.

"Hello?" He said again.

"Bri. He. Uh." I stopped to clear my throat. "Ricky."

"What did he do?" His said with concern in his voice.

"Well, he found out and he threatened me. He also pushed me." It was silent between the phone call for a second. I took a gasp for air because I am crying, but it started to die down.

"Baby, calm down. Where are you?"

"I'm in my car at the school. Class just ended."

"Come by my place for a while."

"Ok, but I can't stay long. I still have to look for a job and-" Brian cut me off.

"I know, but I can help you find a job if you'd like me to."

"Ok, I'm leaving now. Seeyah."

"Bye babe." I ended that call and I decide to text Zoey telling her that I wasn't going to be home until later. Before I started to drive, I started to rub my temples; I need to talk to Joey, but I can't do it not. Especially since I have been crying.

I finally start the car and began to drive. I am a little over stressed, so I noticed that I was driving a bit faster than normal. I wanted to go home and see Brian, but I just really wanted to get the fuck away from Ricky.

I'm gonna go back tomorrow, possibly, and if he confronts me, I shall tell him the truth. I wasn't expecting Ricky to figure out so easily though. Today, when he came up to me, I was surprised and I didn't expect him to be so rude. That's why I cried. Ricky couldn't see me like that. That's why tomorrow, if I decide to go, I will be more prepared.


	13. Double Date

I arrive at Brian's and I waste no time knocking on the door. He knew that I was coming, so he left the door open. I get inside and as soon as I spot Brian, I go straight towards hims giving him a tight hug. I start to sob because I am so fucking scared.

"Shh. Sammy, it's gonna be okay." He says softly to me.

I whimper in his tight hold. I look up at him, slowly. "Bri, I'm fucking scared."

Brian rubs his hand lightly across my cheek and brushes my hair behind my ear. He then wipes my tears away with his thumbs. I then look up at him with a small smile on my face. I look into his eyes and see lust in them. He then moves forward and crashes his lips against mine. I hitch because I was not expecting that, but I kiss him back as soon as I regain my focus on Brian. His moves his tongue on top of my bottom lip asking for entrance. I quickly let him in knowing that I wanted him.

We break from the kiss, both gasping for air. I stare at him and smile. "Bri, I-" He cuts me off.

"Sammy. I want you to know that you're safe. If Ricky ever tries to hurt your, I will stop him. You don't deserve to be treated this horribly, especially in college!" He stops. His voice is now full of anger. "God dammit! Why doesn't he just grow the fuck up! He's in fucking college!"

I jolt away from him as soon as he raises his hands up, but I return when he calms down. "I uh. I'm gonna talk to him tomorrow if I feel like going back."

Brian stares directly into my eyes. "Babe, I don't want you to go back if you don't feel safe."

"Brian, I feel safe. He just caught me off guard today. I need to talk to Joey too. I need to know why he ratted us out." Brian clenches his fist because he now knows that someone, and that someone being my friend, told Ricky. "Calm down please." I hug him again and I can feel his body relax with my touch.

"Sorry Sam. I just want you to be safe."

"I understand, but I wanna see how far this goes before I get anyone to help me out."

Brian sighs. "You're an adult. I'm sure you can handle your situations on your own. Promise that you'll tell me if things get worse."

"Brian." I take his hand and wrap my pinky around his. "I pinky promise." We both giggle. Brian gives me a light kiss on the forehead and gets up.

"Are ya hungry?"

"Not really. I still need to look for a job." We sit in silence for a moment and I begin to think of places that are hiring. I jump up in excitement when I remembered that Spencer's, in the local mall, is hiring.

"Do you think I can get a job at Spencer's?"

"Well." Brian stopped whatever he was doing to turn and face me. "You've worked in a bookstore before as a cashier and you had to check inventory a lot of time working there. I think you can get a job a Spencer's easily."

"Oh my God! I wouldn't mind working at Spencer's. It's actually store I like." I sit back down and text all of my friends about my potential new job. This sudden burst of happiness suddenly made me hungry as well. I then remembered Zoey talking about a double-date earlier today. I wouldn't mind that because me and Zoey haven't talked in some time.

"Hey Bri?"

"Mhmm." He muttered as he was getting out some milk. "Well, me and Zoey have been talking. And she has a boy friend and stuff, and we were talking about have a, ya know." I paused and walked closer to him. "A double-date date. Her and her boyfriend with you and I. So, do ya wanna do that?"

"If it makes you happy babe, then of course! Plus, I haven't seen Zoey in a while as well."

I squeaked in excitement while jumping and I gave him a hug. "Thank you Bri."

"No problem. Want me to get ready?"

"Uh, let me just call Zoey to see if she is still ok. We just quickly talked about it this moring." Brian nodded and I took out my phone to call Zoey. I dial her number and after a numerous amount of rings, she finally picks up.

"What do ya want bitch?" She chuckles

I chuckle back because I know that she was just joking around. "You know that double-date we've talked about earlier today?"

"Yea."

"Brian said we can do it tonight if you're still willing to."

"Of course Sam! I'll go and get ready."

"Ok, seeyah then!"

"Later!" I hung up the phone and went on the search for Brian. I spot him in the bathroom screwing around with his hair.

"Hey Bri, I need to go to my house to pick out something to wear. Dress nice please." I see him nod through his reflection and I leave.

-X-

"ZOEY!" I shout as I enter the house.

"Yea?" She asks coming down the stairs with just a dress on, she didn't do her hair and makeup yet.

"Oh, you're almost ready, good. I'm gonna go pick a dress." Zoey nods and I go upstairs.

I didn't want to wear something too fancy, I still want to look nice though. Zoey is wearing a simple, short black dress. I still didn't know where we're going, but I wanted to dress similar to Zoey. I finally picked out nice red dress. It wasn't too fancy, but it was nice enough to eat at a fancy resturant.

I take off my clothes that I wore today and just tossed them somewhere. I then slowly slipped on the red dress. After it is on, I walk over to the bathroom to do my hair and makeup. I decide to curl my hair and put it in the nice bun, but I still leave some down on the both sides. I don't curl my bangs, I straighten them.

I look at the mirror and sigh because I have to redye the blue in my bangs, but I will save that for another day. I walk down stairs to see Zoey on the couch. As soon as I sit down, Zoey's boyfriend, Drake walks in.

"Hey baby" He says huskily as he gives Zoey a hug. He then turns around to face me. "It's nice to see you again Samantha!" He then lowers himself down and gives me a more friendly hug. Drank and I have met before, we have been friends since Zoey and him started dating 7 months ago.

"Hi Drake!" I say as we let go of our hug.

"So, where are we going to eat?" Zoey asks, addressing both us. Drake shrugs.

"I don't know, how about an Italian restaurant?" I suggest. "How about Gigino Trattoria?" I know that there aren't a lot of good Italian restaurants down south, but this one is alright.

"I'm down." Drake says.

"Sure, that sounds fine." Zoey says.

"Ok, let me just text Brian and tell him to come to the apartment." They nod and sit back on the couch to watch TV. I sent Brian a text explaining what's happening and then I go to sit on the couch with Zoey and Drake.

Finally, I feel my leg vibrate because I rested my phone there.

"_On my way_." That's all it took to make me smile. Hopefully he gets here soon, this is gonna be a good night.


	14. Prey

I hear a knock on the door and I get up instantly. I open the door to see Brian standing there with a smile on his face. He started into my eyes and pulled me into a kiss.

"You look beautiful." He said as we pulled away from the kiss.

"And you look pretty handsome." I said with a playful smile on my face. Brian is wearing a black dress shirt with jeans and a pair of black Nikes. I take Brian's hand and lead him into the living room where Zoey and Drake are. Brian already knows Zoey, so I want to introduce him to Drake.

"Brian, this is-" Brian let go of my hand and went to give Zoey a friendly hug.

"Oh my God, it's been such a long time since I seen you!" Zoey shouts. As she and Brian are hugging, she gives him a kiss on the cheek. I don't really mind because Zoey has a boyfriend and it's more of a family kiss. Brian then walks backs over to me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"So, what's the game plan?" He then asks.

"Well, I was think about Gigino Trattoria. Everyone else agreed; are you cool with it?"

"Sounds good to me." I nodded with Brian's response and grabbed my purse.

"Let's go!" Zoey said with excitement. Drake takes Zoey hand and leads her to the car. I start to follow, but before I could continue to move forward, Brian grabs my hand. I turn around and smile at him.

"I'll walk you to the car darling." I blush, kiss him on the cheek, and start moving again.

-X-

We finally arrive at the restaurant and it's not that full, surprisingly. The waiter leads us to our seats and a man comes over with little glasses of water.

"Do you guys want anything to drink?"

"I'll take a coke." I said

"Same here." Brian said.

"The lady and I will take iced teas." Drake said.

"Ok, I'll be right back with you drinks." I smiled at the waiter and he walked away.

"So, you and Sam are dating?" Zoey asks, she seems to be really interested in the fact that we are dating.

"Yes." Brian said with a smile. "Yes we are. And I love every minute of it." He thens turns to face me and kisses me on the cheek. I end up blushing really bad, and it's even worse because we are in a restaurant. Luckily, the waiter comes back and places our drinks on the table. So I don't have to say anything awkward.

"Are you guys ready to order or would you like a few minutes?" We all looked at each other. By the expression on out faces, we are not ready to order.

"No, we would like a few more minutes." Zoey says with a smile.

"Sure thing, I'll be back soon." For about five minutes, there is just silence besides the ruffling noise of the menu being flipped. I didn't really want much, so I just deiced to get spaghetti. Despite the fact that the place is not that full, I feel like someone is watching me. Preying on my every move just waiting for the perfect moment to attack. For some reason, I am thinking of Ricky.

I didn't pay much attention while the others order their meals. I just ordered mine and went back to my mind. I didn't want to really think of it, but it kept appearing in my thoughts. My breath hitched when Brian placed his hand on my lap.

"Babe, are you alright?"

I shrug. "Yea, I'm just thinking."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Bri, I'm alright." I am alright, although it is a little bit of a lie. I don't want the corrupt thoughts of my mind ruining this diner.

Finally, the waiter arrives with out food and I can't wait to dig in. From what I heard, this place is pretty good.

"Thank you." I said to the waiter as he placed the spaghetti in front of me. He smiled and continued to place everyone's meals in front of them.

"Enjoy your meal guys." The waiter said then walked away. As we ate, it was silent for about 3 minutes. Drake then gets up and excuses himself because he needs to go to the bathroom.

"Hey Sam?"

"Mhmm?" I responded with spaghetti in my mouth.

"I know you hated that one kid Ricky. Has he been acting like a bitch lately." I dropped my fork in my hand, but I excuse myself after.

"Uh, he's uh-" Thankfully, Drake came out of the bathroom and gives Zoey a kiss, this makes her distracted. Thank God.

I mumble something under my breath and then continue to eat. I didn't want to talk about him.

Eventually, the awkwardness turns into pure happiness as we all start to talk. I'm glad that Brian is getting along well with Drake. I think they'll be good friends. That's only if Zoey keeps him around, but I bet she will. They've been dating for quite some time.

Suddenly, I see a figure walk by and it looked extremely familiar. The man sits down and I examine his face closely, as the waiter walks away. I catch a full glimpse of his face; it's Ricky. I can see him smirk when he notices me. Dear God, I don't know what to do. I feel like I'm gonna have a mental breakdown. I don't want to go to the bathroom because the would require me walking past Ricky's table.

I can feel my face tighten and get full of heat. I look back at Ricky and notice that he has an even bigger smirk on his face.

"Uh, guy, are you almost done."

"Yea, why?" Drake asks, eating the final pieces of chicken off his plate.

"Do you mind staying here and paying. I-I need to get out of here." Before I could here Drake's answer, I just storm off. "WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME!" I scream in my head. And before I know it, tears are streaming down my face.


	15. But Words Do Hurt Me

As I get outside, I end up collapsing because I trip on my dress. I don't make an effort to move out of the way, I just decide to stay on the ground and cry because I lack strength.

As my sobbing gets worse, I feel a body pick me up and bring me over to the car; it's Brian. Everything is a bit blurry because of my water filled eyes, but I can see what's going on. People are looking at me with sympathy in their eyes. And from the distance, I see Zoey and Drake walk out.

"What's wrong Sammy?" Brian asks with concern in his tone.

My breath hitched with each sniffle. "Brian. I know that Ricky hasn't actually done any harm to me yet. But I'm still scared. I'm not one to take things like that in a joking manner or anything." Brian didn't saying anything, instead he looks into my eyes and within seconds, we're kissing. We detached from out kiss and we just stare into each others eyes. "I love you Brian."

"I love you too Sammy." We didn't say a word, but we were then interrupted by Zoey and Drake. I don't mind though.

"Oh my god Sammy!" Zoey shouts and comes running over to me. She then grabs me and pulls me into a tight hug. "Are you alright?"

I smile as I sniffle. "Yes babe, I'm alright."

"Well, tonight was... interesting." Drake says with a straight face.

"I agree." I say.

"Do you guys want to head back?" Drake then asks. Brian and I look at each other then nod. "Alright, it was nice to see you again Samantha. It was also nice to meet you Brian."

"Nice to meet you too man." Brian says with a smile on his face as the do a brotherly handshake.

"Despite that awkwardness tonight, I had a good time with you guys." I said with a little shyness in my voice.

"Me too." Zoey said. "Be sure to text me when you get home, ok?"

"No problem. I guess I'll seeyah guys later." We give each other goodbye hugs, then Zoey and Drake go to there car. Brian picks me up and brings me to my said of the car; apparently, I have been bleeding. I guess I didn't notice.

"Wanna stay with me tonight?"

"Sure Bri." I said and I kiss him on the forehead.

"Well, since the night is still young, do you wanna hang out with the guys at Matt's house?"

"Sounds good to me. Let me just clean my leg off though."

"Oh, no problem babe." I look at him and nod. He then starts the ignition and begins to drive.

The whole ride is silent, but I don't really care. It gives me a moment to think. Once we hit a stoplight, Brian rubs his hand my thigh, but releases himself when it turns green.

We finally get home and I just plot right on the couch. I didn't feel like changing, but I need to. Sadly, I don't have clothes.

"I need to call Matt real quick and see if the rest of the guys are there." I nod and I begin to make my way towards the kitchen to get myself a water bottle.

"Alright, everyone's there, so we can go. By the way, are you gonna change."

"Bri, I have nothing to change into." Brian just looks at me, I can tell that he is thinking. He then gestures me to come upstairs into his room. He then opens his draw and hand me a pair of basket ball shorts and a t shirt to go with it.

"You can wear these."

"But, I don't wanna wear heels though." Brian then goes to his closet and he happens to have a a pair of girl slippers that he bought for one of his ex's, but she never used them.

"You can wear these as well." I nod and take the clothing into the bathroom to get changed. Before I do anything, I clean off the blood on my leg. It was all over the place and I didn't know where it was coming from.

After I clean my leg off, I slid on Brian's clothes with ease. I then take my hair out of the the nice bun and put it into a messy bun. Not caring if I leave any pieces hanging. I then leave the bathroom and walk downstairs to see Brian sitting on the couch, he has changed as well.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Yup." I take his hand and we walk to the car. He starts the car again, most of the ride it small talk though.

"Zacky's girlfriend, Maria, is gonna be there. I think you'll like her. She's very nice and you have a lot in common." I smile at him and imagine what she is like. I wonder what she looks like? I wonder if she has the same similarities? Anyways, I can't wait to get there though.

We arrive at Matt's house and Brian wastes no time getting inside. Zacky walks over to greet me with a friendly hug, soom, Johnny and Jimmy comes by as well to greet me and Brian.

"Oh, Sam, come here. I have someone you want to meet. I think you'll like her!" Zacky says with a smile as he grabs my hand and leads me to the other room.

"This is my girlfriend Maria. Maria, this is Samantha, Brian's girlfriend. You guys have a lot in common. Now, bond!" Zacky left the room and I feel kinda awkwardness. Zacky's girlfriend is beautiful, nothing compared to my looks.

"Hi!" She says with a friendly grin.

"Hey!" I said and smiled back at her.

"So, apparently we have a lot in common?"

"I guess we do, what do you like to do?"

"Well, I enjoy writing and playing my guitar. I also love researching interesting topics." Maria chuckles at the end of her sentence.

"Oh. My. God. Zakcy and Brian are right, we do have a lot in common. I love writing and playing my guitar as well. And surprisingly, I spend my time researching as well. It distracts me from my school work sometimes." I laugh.

"Wow, that's cool! What are you studying?"

"I go to a cosmetology and literacy college. I am learning to be a hair dresser, but I am learning literature as well. If the hair dresser doesn't work out, then I still have another option."

"That's awesome! I went to college at first for law, but then I dropped out because I wanted to be a veterinarian."

"Law huh?" I laugh

"Yea, I only did it because it pays well once you get the job. I like being a veterinarian instead."

"That's awesome. I'm glad you're doing something that you like!" I said with a friendly smile. I like Maria, she is really nice and we do have a lot in common, I'm quite surprised.

"Yea." She stops to laugh. "How about we go outside and get some food, Matt is grilling."

"Sounds good to me." I smile and I follow Maria as she leads the way. I'm really glad I met her today. It took my mind off of what happened earlier. Thank God.


	16. Please Stay

"Mmm, this food is good Matt." I say while munching on a cheeseburger. Matt smiles at me and passes a plate with more burgers around. As I am eating, Brian decides to wrap his arms around my waist, so I lean against him and eat.

I'm glad we came to Matt's house, but the whole thing with Ricky has been bothering since I saw him earlier. On the outside, I look happy and full of joy, but on the inside, I'm really fucking scared on sad. What happens if Ricky actually does hurt me?

I start to shake a bit in Brian's arms and he holds me tighter. "Babe, are you alright?"

Instead of answering his question, I just excuse myself. "I'll-I'll be back." I place my plate on the nearest table and run the the bathroom. I get inside the bathroom and I put my hands on the sink counter. I look up at myself and I just noticed that my breathing is a bit heavy. I fill my hands up with some water and rub my face.

After I dry my face, I look at my wrist. I haven't cut since high school, but I want to again. It just feels like it would be right. I still have all my bracelets, so I can cover them up easily. Then again, after school tomorrow, I'm gonna go see if I can get a job at Spencer's. Fuck.

I suddenly hear a knock on the bathroom door. "Uh, occupied."

"It's me, Val." I sigh and open the door for her. "What's up girly? I saw you just run inside."

"Nothing." I say while looking down.

Val then forces me to look at her by lifting my chin up. "Seriously, what's wrong?"

"Uh, well, there's this kid in my class at college. He bothers me _every fucking day_. I hate it. I've reached the breaking point with him. I think he is gonna hurt me, especially after what I've done."

"What did you do?"

"Brian and I kinda trashed his room and told him to leave people, as in me, alone. My friend Joey told him that we asked where his room is. Joey didn't know that we were trashing him. I don't blame him for being a friend."

"To be honest, I don't blame him either. Now, promise me you won't mad when I say this." I nod. "But it was kinda wrong of you to do that."

"I know, but he had it coming. He bothers me _every fucking day _and I hate it. Val, I don't think you understand how much I hate this kid because of what he says to me. He even threatened me a few days ago!" Tears begin streaming down my face as I say that. Val then comes over to me and gives me a hug. I end up burying my face in her arms. "Val, I'm really scared."

She tightens our hug and forces me to look into her eyes. "Shhh, it's gonna be alright Sam. If anything, you have Brian and the rest of us." She smiles.

I sniffle and wipe my tears from my cheeks. "Really?"

"Really." She smiles and gives me another warm hug. "Let's go outside, Brian and the guys might be worried about you." I nod, she takes my hand and leads me outside. Brian and Zacky come walking over with concern in their eyes.

"Is everything ok Sam?" Zacky asks.

"Yea." I sniffle. "Everything's fine." I lie.

"Baby, you look like you have been crying, Are you sure?" I nod, lying again with the gesture. I wrap my arms around Brian, then I look up to kiss him lightly.

"I'm ok."

"Do you wanna talk about anything?"

"Well, I just got done talking to Val." I look at her and she nods implying that I am telling the truth. "Maybe later or something."

"Alright babe."

I gesture everyone around me to come into a group hug. "I love you guys, thanks for caring for me." I say while locked in everyone's arms.

"No problem Sam." Zacky says as we break from the hug. I smile at him,

"Yea Sam, it's not a problem at all." Val smiles once more then begins to walk away with Zacky.

"Brian, tomorrow I am going to go to school and confront Ricky."

Brian's eyes widen after hearing my statement. "Please be careful." I nod and grab his. I then look up into his eyes and kiss him again, this time more passionately. "Matt made a fire, why don't we go ahead and sit with the guys."

"Why not?" I say and we start making our way to the fire. There are two seats left open for Brian and I. I sit next to Johnny and Brian sits next to Zacky.

"I'll be right back." Maria says as she gets up and runs inside real quick. She then comes running back out with an acoustic guitar in her hands. She plops down next to Zacky and smiles. "How about we play a little music." Maria begins strumming a song that sounds a bit familiar. I then notice that it's the acoustic version of All I Want by A Day To Remember. She begins singing:

_Let's leave no words unspoken__  
__Save regrets for the broken.__  
__Will you even look back when you think of me?_

I then begin to sing along with her because this is my favorite song. I look at her and smile.

_All I want is a place to call my own to mend the hearts of everyone who feels alone._

_ Woah-oh!_

_ You know to keep your hops up high and your head down low-oh!_

Our voices together creates a beautiful melody. The guys are bobbing their heads to the music and the words with looks of owe on their faces. Maria and I smile in approval and continue to sing.

Finally, we finish and the guys give us a round of applause. Brian turn my head and pecks me on the lips real quick. "You have a beautiful voice." I blush and bite my bottom lip.

"Wow guys! You're really good at singing!" Matt smiles. "Especially you Sam, I think would be a great back vocalist. Maybe even a lead vocalist!"

"Thank you." I begin to blush again. "Hey, can I play a song?"

"Sure!" Maria then hands me to guitar and I look at the rest of the guys.

"Go ahead. Play whatever your heart desires!" Jimmy says. I smile at him and look down at the guitar. "This song it called Stay by Mayday Parade." I begin strumming and eventually, I start really getting into it.

_I'm not strong enough for the both of us!_

_ What was I supposed to do?_

_ You know I love you!_

_ Woah-oh!_

_ Please just stay._

_ Stay!_

I end up staring at Brian, because, well, I want him to stay. I stare at him, gasping for some air because I got so into it. I hand the guitar back to Maria and everyone stands up and claps.

"You got some talent!" Johnny says.

"Oh my God, you're voice and you're strumming is-" Zacky begins to say, but Brian comes close to my ears, so I couldn't pick up what he was trying to say.

"I will." Brian whispers in my ears. I turn and smile at him.

"Samantha! You're a wonderful singer!" Val says and hugs me.

"Maybe I'll let you sing back vocals in one of our songs." Matt says and I am extremely interested in what he has to say.

"Are you serious?" I say with a little shock in my voice.

"Of course!" I can't believe he is being serious. I might sing for Avenged Sevenfold. Oh my God.


End file.
